


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: K.A.R.D (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, CEO Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lee Hoseok | Wonho-centric, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sugar daddy au if you squint, Swimming, Wonho-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Matthew Kim | BM/Lee Hoseok | Wonho





	Untitled

**10:20 AM**

"Come on love,you can't spend the entire day in bed."Wonho sleeping grumbled and put the blanket over his head to block out the sunlight coming in through the windows.He heard a soft laugh."I know you're tired."They said."But we're on vacation and that means we can't spend all day in bed."

 _But I want to spend all day in bed._ Wonho thought,but didn't say out loud.


End file.
